Lost and Found
by funluvr151
Summary: Emily could only stare as the shivering swimmer stood out in the storm. "You have every reason to hate me." said  Paige. "I don't hate you." said Emily honestly stepping out onto the porch. "I would. I do." confessed Paige. "Don't say that." begged Emily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder roared through Rosewood. The storm was at full force. Rain and heavy winds pounded on the windows as the lightning lit up the room but Emily was sound asleep. It was the sound of a phone vibrating that awoke Emily from her slumber. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was two o'clock in the morning and the only thought going through her head was who the hell was calling her at this time. Emily groggily reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone expecting it to be A or one of Spencer's SOS's.

She flipped open her cellphone and saw Paige McCuller's name blinking on the screen on top of an envelope. Emily sighed. She was not in the mood for any of Paige's crap about her being captain or being gay for that matter. She didn't even understand why she had even given Paige her number in the first place. _Oh right. Team spirit, _she thought. Her coach was trying to get her and Paige to get along. Trying being the key word. Emily had no problem trying to work out their problems but Paige just hated her.

As much as she wanted to just ignore the message and go back to sleep she knew that if Paige was texting her at this hour then she had to have a good reason so she opened the text.

"Come outside. Please." read Emily aloud.

Emily groaned. She got up and slipped her feet into her shoes before making her way out of her room and down the stairs. She hoped that Paige hadn't come all of this way to yell at her or get payback for something that was out of her control. She worked harder than Paige and that was why she was chosen as captain. It had nothing to do with special treatment as she thought.

As Emily opened the door the sound of thunder shook the house and a flash of lightening illuminated the front porch. What she saw made her gasp slightly.

Paige was standing on her porch. She was soaked and shaking. She looked behind her and could see Paige's bike laying on the walkway. Emily was confused. As she brought her attention back to her teammate she noticed that Paige was crying. It was barely noticeable with the drops of water that seeped down from her hair and onto her face but she could see Paige's eyes were puffy and red.

"Paige. What are you doing here?" asked Emily worried.

She waited for an answer but all Paige did was stand there and stare at her. She looked broken and Emily was determined to know why. She couldn't even imagine what could have happened to make the feisty and persistent Paige McCullers that she had come to know break down right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" asked Emily hoping that Paige would actually ask her question. She was becoming more and more worried and any anger towards Paige that she had recently had was gone.

"No." replied Paige softly as she held back another wave of tears.

Emily didn't say anything. Paige looked down and hugged herself as she began to shiver. She had just gotten on her bike and rode. She didn't know why but before she knew it she was in front of Emily's house and walking up her steps. She had instantly regretted it once she sent Emily the text but by then it was too late. She couldn't just run. Not this time.

"Paige..." started Emily but was quickly cut off.

"You have every reason to hate me." said Paige as she looked back at Emily.

Emily didn't know what it was but something in her wanted to just reach out and hold Paige. Emily knew that no matter how together Paige put herself out to be she was just as broken as the next person. Her father was overbearing. He demanded that Paige be number one in everything. He had been the most upset when Emily was appointed captain. Emily knew that Paige wasn't happy. She didn't like the way her father pushed her but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't hate you." said Emily honestly as she stepped out onto the porch.

She tried to step closer to Paige but Paige moved away from her so she stopped. She didn't want to scare the girl away.

"I would... I do" confessed Paige as the tears started up again.

_'She must think that I am so damn pathetic.'_ thought Paige as she watched Emily.

"Don't say that" begged Emily.

She didn't want Paige to put herself down and what she said was true. She did not hate Paige at all. She thought that Paige hated her. The thought of Paige hating herself hurt Emily. She really felt for her. She wished that Paige could see how amazing she was. She was a great person when she wasn't trying to drown people. She was just lost.

"I don't even know why I came here." said Paige suddenly taking Emily out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry Emily. I just wanted you to know that."

Before Emily could say anything Paige turned around and took off. Emily was not going to let her run away. So she took off after her. To her surprise Paige ran right past her bike and down the road. The rain soaked Emily within seconds but she didn't care. Her focus was on catching up to Paige.

Paige was fast but Emily was faster. After about three blocks Emily was in arms reach of Paige. She reached out and grabbed the swimmer's arm causing her to stop running.

Paige turned to Em

* * *

><p>ily expecting to see disgust and hate in Emily's expression. She was taken off guard when she saw worry and confusion. <em>why would she worry about me? After everything I had put her through.<em>

"Paige don't run. Please. Tell me what's wrong." urged Emily, her arm still holding Paige tight.

Paige shook her head and looked away.

"I want to help you." pleaded Emily loosening her hold on Paige.

Emily sighed when she got no response from Paige. She really did want to help Paige but she couldn't do that if she wouldn't let her in. She slowly took her arm off of Paige's. Usually she wasn't one to give up so easy but she knew there was no use in trying to push someone who wouldn't budge no matter what.

After a few minutes of just standing there silently Emily was convinced that Paige was not going to tell her what was hurting her so badly. She shook her head and turned to head back to her house but stopped for a second.

"Paige I'm here for you if you need to talk. I know haven't seen eye to eye in the past but I forgive you and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. And I meant it when I said I didn't hate you. I could never hate you." confessed Emily honestly.

Again she got no reply.

She couldn't force Paige to talk to her. It just wasn't going to happen and she had to accept that.

"Emily." said a weak voice from behind her.

She turned and before she knew it Paige's lips were on hers.

* * *

><p>Well... Tell me what you guy's think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Paige had kissed Emily. Emily was still as shocked as she was back then. Paige had run off quickly after kissing her. She had been at a lost for words and hadn't tried to stop her even though she had wanted to. She had gone home and sat on the porch for the rest of the night replaying the incident over and over. She was so confused.

She had thought for sure that Paige despised her but obviously she was wrong. The kiss had been amazing after the initial shock had worn off and when Paige had pulled away she had been disappointed. She couldn't help but think how long Paige had had these feelings for her.

Paige had been avoiding Emily all week and she was slowly becoming more and more frustrated.

"Emily you've barely touched your food." said Hannah worried. Emily was starring at Paige who was sitting with Sean and his friends. She didn't know why but when she saw Paige laugh at something that Sean said she felt her stomach ball up in a knot.

Hannah followed Emily's gaze. Her cheeks grew red with anger as her eyes rested on Paige. The first thought that came to her mind was that Paige had done something horrible to her friend again. Ever since Paige had tried to drown Emily she had hated her and promised that if Paige ever tried something like that again she would make her pay.

"What did she do?" asked Hannah angrily. She was all but ready to walk over to Paige and punch her in the face. No one messed with her friends and got away with it.

Emily just shook her head. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should tell Hannah about Paige kissing her or not. Trust wasn't an issue because she trusted Hanna with her life. She just didn't want Paige to hate her for outing her. Although Paige seemed to be well over her now as she practically flirted with Sean right in front of her. She gripped dropped her fork and pushed her tray away.

She had to tell Hanna what was going on. She felt like if she kept it to herself for one more second then she would burst.

"Not here." she said before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Hannah stood to follow her. She looked back at Paige and noticed her starring at Emily. Hannah could see the pain in her eyes. She shot her a dirty look just as Paige's gaze fell on her. For Paige's sake she hoped that Emily was okay.

As Hanna exited the cafeteria she followed Emily to her locker. Emily opened her locker and put in her books. She had free period next and was going to take a few laps in the pool. God knows she needed it. Swimming in the pool always made her feel better. It was as if as soon as she hit the water all her problems washed away. At least for a while.

"Spill Fields." urged Hanna.

"Paige kissed me." confessed Emily. She felt a huge wave of relief flow threw her but the look on Hanna's face scared her.

Hanna soaked in Emily's confession. She was quiet. Her mouth hung open in surprise. She hadn't expected that at all and she didn't really know how to respond. Paige McCullers. Ms. I'm better than everyone else. She was gay?

She had prepared herself to release World War 3 on Paige but now she didn't know what to think or how to act.

"C'mon Hanna. Say something please." begged Emily.

"She kissed you." said Hanna still shocked.

Emily just rolled her eyes. Hanna could be kind of slow sometimes.

"I shouldn't have said anything." said Emily as she let out a sigh. She put her back to her locker and slid down to the ground. Hanna sat down beside her.

"No Em. I'm glad that you told me. I'm sorry but I'm just kind of shocked I mean this is Paige we're talking about. The girl who just a few weeks ago tried to drown you." stated Hannah. Emily nodded.

Emily rested her head on Hannah's shoulder. She was just as confused as Hanna was. First Paige had hated her, then she kissed her, and now she was avoiding her altogether. Emily couldn't tell what Paige wanted and she was mad at Paige for leaving her high and dry. It was almost as if the kiss had meant nothing to Paige at all.

_If she only knew.._

"Do you like her?" asked Hanna. She felt Emily's body stiffen and she knew that Emily was feeling uncomfortable."It's okay if you do Emily. Just tell me."

Hanna wanted to help Emily feel better but she needed to know how Emily felt about the whole situation. Sure she wasn't a big fan of Paige but she was willing to put that aside if it meant helping her best friend. Emily, Spencer, and Aria meant the world to her. They had always been there for her and she would always be there for them.

"I don't know." said Emily honestly.

It was true. She hadn't really given much thought to whether or not she had feelings for Paige. Now that she thought about it though. There were a lot of things about Paige that she genuinely liked about her. One thing was how hard she worked at swimming. No matter how uptight Paige was sometimes when she got in the pool Emily knew that she loved it. Swimming was her passion just like it was Emily's. And she loved the girls smile. When she smiled, truly smiled, it was the kind of smile that no matter how bad a day you were having it made it seem like everything was okay.

The only thing that Emily was scared of was that she was pretty sure that Paige wasn't out. She didn't really want to sneak around. It almost made it seem like she was doing something wrong and she knew she wasn't.

"I think I do but Paige. I don't want to have to hide." confessed Emily.

"Em shouldn't you just try it though. I mean I remember not too long ago you and Maya were hiding. I bet it was hard for her too but she really liked you so she respected that you weren't ready to be out yet. Shouldn't you give Paige the same respect if you truly like her and want to be with her. You could help her Em." explained Hanna.

Emily knew that Hanna was right. Maya had been patient with her when she was too scared about coming out. Of course she hadn't really come out willingly thanks to 'A' but she was out and she was glad that she had Maya back then. Thinking about Maya hurt. She had loved her and they were torn apart and then with one phone call it had all ended.

She had taken the breakup harder than expected but her friends were there for her and after countless sleepovers and tubs of chocolate ice cream she came to terms with it.

"It doesn't matter though." said Emily, " I mean its obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me now."

Before Hanna could say anything the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch. Emily and Hanna stood up. Emily put her messenger bag on her shoulder and faced Hanna pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Han. I don't know what I'd do without you." said Emily before pulling apart.

Hanna gave a week smile. She watched as Emily walked towards the gym. She turned to see Paige walking out of the cafeteria and decided that she couldn't let this go. She had to talk to Paige.

"Paige." called Hanna.

Paige looked up at Hanna in confusion. She and Hanna weren't exactly on the best terms. She didn't even actually know her besides the fact that she was Emily's best friend. After the look that Hanna had given her at Lunch she was sure that the blond wanted to beat the crap out of her. Probably because she had hurt Emily. A part of her though she deserved it.

Paige walked over to Hanna cautiously. She was surprised when Hanna grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby girls bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Uhh...what's going on here?" asked Paige.

"Emily told me." stated Hanna simply.

Paige swallowed hard. The first thing that came to her mind was that Emily had told her about the kiss. She really hoped that she hadn't though. If she did then she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"She told me about you kissing her and before you say anything because I'm sure you are going to deny it. Emily likes you okay but your screwing that up. How could you kiss her and then act like it didn't happen? Are you dumb?" asked Hanna frustrated.

Paige just stood quiet. _Could it be true? Emily liked her? She really liked her?_ She was shocked. Ever since Paige had started to have feelings for Emily she was sure that it was only going to be one-sided. She had prepared herself for that and accepted it. She wasn't meant to have anyone like Emily. Emily Fields was too good for her and she always would be.

"She likes me?" questioned Paige suddenly. _She had to talk to Emily. Now. _ "I'm sorry Hanna but I have to go."

Paige began to walk towards the door but Hanna grabbed her arm. She needed to say something before Paige started anything with Emily.

"She's willing to wait for you. But Paige know that if you hurt Emily. I can promise you that Spencer, Aria, and I will hurt you." promised Hanna as she released Paige.

"I won't hurt her." promised Paige.

Paige unlocked the bathroom door and headed to the one place that she knew Emily would go if she needed to get something off her mind. The pool. She quickly changed into her bathing suit and walked out into the pool area. Nobody was around. Paige watched as Emily neared the end of a lap. She kicked off of the wall. Her eyes were closed as she started to backstroke.

Paige couldn't help but think about how beautiful Emily looked in the water. She was so graceful.

Paige sat at the edge of Emily's lane as she got closer and closer to her. She slowly lowered herself into the pool, kicking her feet to stay afloat. When Emily was withing arms reach Paige grabbed one of Emily's arms. Emily began to freak out. She turned quickly and screamed.

Paige put her hand over Emily's mouth and smiled.

"If I let go do you promise not to yell?" asked Paige hopefully.

Emily just nodded. She stood quiet waiting for Paige to say something.

"I'm sorry about running off and avoiding you. Its just I was scared." confessed Paige.

Emily took of her swim cap and goggles and placed them on the side of the pool. She held onto the wall so that she could keep her balance and then she turned back to Paige and waited for her to continue. Just saying sorry wasn't going to fix this and Paige had to know that.

"You are the first girl I've ever kissed and I freaked out. I mean all my life I've tried hiding my feelings and who I really am. I thought that I was wrong and disgusting for feeling the way I did but then I saw you and Maya together and you guys were so happy together. That was the first time I admitted to myself that I was gay." continued Paige.

Emily inched closer to Paige. She put a hand on her shoulder. Paige could feel Emily's breath on her and she closed her eyes and looked away. She felt ashamed for treating Emily the way she did. She wished she could take it back. She had done so many things wrong.

Suddenly she felt a Emily softly move some hair out of her face and her heart quickened. She leaned into Emily's hand. She had never felt something so right before. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

"Paige there is nothing wrong with you. You are in no way wrong for feeling the way you do and you are certainly not disgusting. You are beautiful and caring. You shouldn't shut everyone out. They're are people out there who care and won't judge you. It takes time. Coming out is the scariest thing to do these days and I know that your dad doesn't make it any easier. But I want to help you. I want to be with you." said Emily honestly.

Paige opened her eyes and faced Emily. She could see the love in Emily's eyes. She really did like her. Paige couldn't help but smile and when Emily smiled back at her she felt something that she had never felt before. She felt like for the first time she could breath. She could be herself and be with someone that she really cared about.

Paige moved closer to Emily until the were inches apart.

"I really want to kiss you right now." whispered Paige as her attention traveled to Emily's lips which she was biting nervously. Paige had never wanted something so bad.

Emily placed her hand on Paige's waist and backed her up until her back was against the pool wall. She placed her hand tenderly on Paige's cheek and closed the space between them.

The kiss was slow but full of passion and Paige found her hands wondering until they were tangled in Emily's hair. She pulled Emily closer and deepened the kiss. She felt like she was floating. Like nothing mattered but her and Emily.

Soon they were forced to pull apart for air. Emily rested her forehead against Paige's as she caught her breath.

"Em.." whispered Paige.

"Yeah?" asked Emily.

"Can I have my bike back?" asked Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**Review Por Favor :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took so long. With Senior year starting things have been kind of hectic. But I thank you all for sticking with me and reading and reviewing.**

**It means a lot. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Emily smiled as her phone began to vibrate next to her. She smiled as she saw Paige's name begin to blink on her screen above the envelope. She and Paige had been texting almost every moment when they weren't together. It was a routine that had quickly developed after the day in the pool. Paige was the first person she talked to when she woke up and the last person before she went to bed.

Things were going considerably well for the couple and Emily was relieved. The only thing that had her on edge was the fact that she and the girls hadn't received any texts from A lately and the suspense was killing her. There was no doubt in her mind that A was going to try and take a blow at her and Paige's relationship. Especially because of the fact that they were hiding it from almost everyone. It was only a matter of time and when it did happen she didn't know how she was going to explain things to Paige.

"Who is she?" asked Aria who was laying on her stomach beside Emily with her legs crossed at her ankles and reading a magazine**. **

"What do you mean?" asked Emily, "How do you know this isn't just my mom texting me?"

Emily had yet to tell Aria and Spencer about her and Paige being an item. Paige had told her that it was okay and she didn't mind the girls knowing about them but Emily knew that Paige really felt the opposite. Paige was still scared about coming out but she was taking small steps and Emily was proud of her. Paige had even attended a LGBT meeting with her and with Emily holding her hand for reassurance she had even managed to relax a little. It had been the one time that they were allowed to be semi intimate in public without having to be worried.

"Well you have your big dorky 'I'm in love' smile on. You know the one you used to have whenever you around Maya." Aria said simply turning a page in her magazine.

They were both silent for a few moments. Maya was still such a sore subject for Emily even after all this time. She guessed that it was because she had been so in love with Maya and it had ended in such a bad way. She still sometimes blamed herself and she could never figure out why. She just guessed it was because her mother had been the one to get Maya sent away in the first place.

Emily looked at Aria and then to her phone which was still blinking. She opened to the text and read it over quickly.

**'Can't get you off my mind. Picnic? Pick you up at 6?' -Px**

Emily looked over at her alarm clock. As if on cue the time turned from 3:59 to 4:00. Aria was leaving in an hour so she still had time to take a shower and get ready. She quickly sent Paige a text saying okay and turned back to Aria.

"There is someone." confirmed Emily as she opened a photo of her and Paige up on her phone that they had taken the day of the pool.

Aria closed her magazine and sat up on the bed. She looked at Emily and waited for her to continue. But instead of saying anything else Emily handed Aria her phone.

Aria took the phone confused and looked at the picture of Emily and Paige. Emily had her arms around Paige who was making a funny face and putting bunny ears on top of Emily's head. She felt her jaw drop instantly.

"That's the same reaction that Hanna had." said Emily with a smile as she laid on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows. She held it close just in case Aria hit her which she usually did when Emily hid something from her or she found out something exciting.

Aria handed Emily back her phone and laid down beside Emily. She was still speechless.

Aria looked over to Emily and saw her starring at the ceiling, still holding the pillow close. She smacked Emily on the arm just hard enough to earn a squeal from the swimmer.

"You really need to learn how to contain yourself Aria." said Emily as she rubbed her shoulder.

Again silence fell between them but this time Aria decided to speak up.

"You and McCullers." Aria stated simply, "When did this happen?"

"Well she showed up on my doorstep the night of that really bad storm and she started apologizing to me and she was crying. I could tell. She said that she hated herself and that she wouldn't be surprised if I hated her as well but I didn't, I don't." said Emily looking at Aria who was shaking her head, "She ran and I went after her. She wouldn't tell what was wrong. I turned to walk away and she kissed me."

Emily knew that even though Aria was probably shocked she would understand. The real trouble was going to be trying to explain things to Spencer who absolutely despised Paige. Ever since she had tried to 'drown' Emily Spencer had given Paige the nickname 'Psycho McCullers'. Emily had tried to explain to her that Paige hadn't meant to harm her but Spencer wouldn't listen.

She was afraid that Spencer was going to give her an ultimatum. Deep down she knew that Spencer would never do that. She was just trying to look out for her.

"So Psy..." Aria stopped when she received a glare from Emily, "err...Paige.. is gay?"

Emily nodded.

"She hasn't come out yet to anyone obviously but she's starting to slowly. So far you and Hanna are the only ones that know about us." informed Emily as she glanced at the photo of her and Paige and smiled.

"You really like her huh?"

"I do."

Aria smiled and held onto Emily's hand. It was no lie that she wasn't Paige's biggest fan but as long as Paige treated Emily right and didn't hurt her Aria could at least try and accept the reality of Emily and Paige as a couple. She would even try and be nice. But she was definitely going to be keeping a close watch on Paige.

"Well I am happy for you. And if she means as much to you as I think she does then you have my one hundred percent approval. And I know that having a secret relationship is hard but its worth it if your with someone that you really care about." said Aria.

Emily smiled widely and hit Aria with the pillow that she was still holding. She hugged Aria tightly and thanked her.

Emily knew that Aria was right. She really liked Paige and just being with her was a blessing. She would wait until Paige was ready to come out. She was worth it and Emily knew that Aria was talking from experience. She and Ezra had been secretly dating for a little over a year and Emily knew that it was hard for them both but it was necessary. Those two loved each other though and that made it a lot easier for them.

"So I'm guessing that you and her are going out on a date later?" guessed Aria.

"She's taking me on a picnic at six." said Emily with a smile. Aria nodded and took out her cellphone before dialing a number and putting the phone to her ear.

Emily looked on confused.

"This girl never picks up her...Hey." greeted Aria as a voice appeared on the other line, "Yeah. yeah. No time for chit chat. Come over to Emily's now."

Aria hung up her phone and stood up. She walked over to Emily's closet and opened it, looking over Emily's wardrobe.

"Who did you call?" asked Emily curiously sitting at the foot of her bed and watching Aria.

"Hanna." said Aria with a shrug as if it had been obvious, "You're going on a date with Paige and even though it's a picnic you still want to wow her I'm guessing and we all know that Hanna, as crazy as she is, has killer fashion sense. Plus you would never hear the end of it if she found out you had a date and didn't let her help you pick out an outfit."

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Emily opened the front door letting Hanna in. She was out of breath. When Hanna had first gotten Aria's call she had thought that something had happened. That something being A.

As much as she and the girls were enjoying being A free they knew that it was only a matter of time before he or she returned. They knew they couldn't get their hopes up and had to be prepared for anything that A was going to throw at them.

Like that was actually possible.

"So what's going on?" asked Hanna as the girls made there way back up to Emily's room.

When they got to Emily's room there were a few pairs of pants and blouses already set out on the bed that Ara and Emily had picked out. Hanna looked at the bed confused.

"Emily's needs help picking out an outfit for her date with Paige." explained Aria.

"So let me get this straight. You almost scare me half to death because Emily needs help picking out clothes for her date with Paige?" asked Hanna hesitantly, a hint of anger evident in her voice.

"Payback for not telling me about Emily and Paige." responded Aria.

Just as Hanna was about to say something Emily stepped in.

"Whoaa Aria I'm the one who told her not to tell anyone." said Emily coming to Hanna's aid.

Aria just shook her head and walked over to Emily's bed. She handed Hanna the outfit that she looked best on Emily and surprisingly Hanna smiled and nodded approvingly. After fighting with Hanna over what shoes she was going to wear, Emily siding with shoes and Hanna insisting on Flats, she took a quick shower.

Emily stood in front of the mirror as Hanna toyed with her hair.

"And...done" said Hanna as she stepped away from Emily and admired her work, "Pretty Damn good if I don't say so myself."

Just as Emily was about to reply the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"Wow I totally lost track of time." stated Emily as she hurried to get her thing together.

She grabbed her messenger bag and put it over her shoulder before pulling Hanna and Aria into a tight hug.

"Thank you both so much. And I know you both want to meet Paige but I just think it would be best to wait until I fill Spencer in on this whole thing. I don't want to give her any other reason to be mad at me." said Emily as she pulled away from her friends.

"Don't worry about it." replied Hanna.

"Yea. We understand and we can wait. Just go have a good time with your girl Emily Fields." added Aria with a smile.

All Emily could do was smile and hug the girls again quickly before rushing out of her room. She was glad that she had friends like Aria and Hanna. They were amazing and she knew that she could trust them with any secret that she had.

Even after the had become distant after Ali disappeared they had found a way to come back together when they needed each other most. And even though A was a constant trouble for them they all knew that they could rely on each other when times were tough and they were all feeling down and out.

Emily could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the door. She was a nervous wreck. As she opened the door she saw Paige standing on her porch wearing jean capris, a white band t-shirt and a yellow sweater. Emily couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing Em."complimented Paige breaking the silence.

"So do you." returned Emily.

Paige bit her lip nervously. Emily could tell that she was still scared about being gay.

"We should go." she suggested.

Paige just nodded and they both walked to Paige's car. Paige held the door open for Emily as she got in. After she got in the Driver's seat and started the car. The ride was silent.

Paige felt like an idiot but she didn't know what to say. She was nervous and scared. Everything still seemed like a dream to her and she found herself having to remember that all of this was actually happening. She and Emily Fields were a couple.

"Why are you so smiley?" asked Emily as she looked over to Paige who was focused on the road.

"Because this is actually happening. You're here. With me." explained Paige.

A blush quickly appeared on Emily's face. She was glad that she had decided to give Paige a chance. She liked her and knew that there was something between them that could grow into an amazing relationship. Even if it did take a little time for them to be open about their relationship in public.

After a half hour of driving Paige pulled into a sand covered lot. Emily could smell water in the distance. The breeze was cool and Emily found herself shiver lightly.

Paige saw this and grabbed her sweater out of the trunk. She walked over to Emily and put her sweater on Emily's shoulders.

"Better?" asked Paige.

Emily smiled softly and kissed Paige.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." said Paige as they pulled away.

Emily nodded. Paige grabbed the picnic basket and held out her hand to Emily who took it gladly. Emily looked around as they walked. She had never been to this place before. As they made there way through the trees she saw a lake open up in front of them. The water glistened as the sun reflected off of it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

When they were a few feet away from the water Paige stopped and let go of Emily's hand who immediately missed the contact. She watched as Paige opened the basket and took out a blanket. She set it on the ground and then took out an iPod dock.

She connected her iPod and put on the song lighters by Bruno Mars.

"You thought of everything." stated Emily as she sat down on the blanket beside Paige.

"I just wanted it to be special for you." explained Paige shyly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Paige wanted to try and be the best girlfriends that she could be for Emily. She wanted things to work out between them. She had never felt the way she did about anyone else before and it was kind of scary but it was also the best feeling she had ever had in her entire life.

Emily smiled and tightened the sweater around her shoulders. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily and held her tight. Emily tilted her head up and looked at Paige who smiled back at her.

Emily bit her lip as her gaze drifted between Paige's eyes and her lips.

_"She's so cute when she does that." thought Paige._

Paige kissed Emily softly. Soon the kisses deepened and Emily found herself turning in Paige's arms. She carefully lowered the other swimmer so that they were laying on the blanket. Paige wrapped her arms around the back of Emily's neck.

It wasn't long before Emily's hands began to wander and traveled underneath Paige's shirt. She ran her hands along Paige's toned stomach but willed herself not to take things too far because she could feel Paige tense a little in her grasp.

Soon they were forced to separate due to need of oxygen. Emily held Paige in her arms and softly drew circles on her back.

"Paige you know I would never hurt you, right?" asked Emily. She didn't want Paige to think that she would ever take advantage of her of push her to do anything she didn't want to do.

All Paige did was nod and give a small 'I know'.

After that they were silent for a little while.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." whispered Paige immediately hoping that Emily hadn't heard her.

Emily placed a kiss on Paige's forehead and held her tight.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." said Emily softly.

And with that they both smiled contently. The moment was perfect and it seemed as tho nothing could ruin it. Both of them were just happy to be together.

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from the woods behind them.


End file.
